


Perchance to Dream

by Geonn



Category: The Princess Series
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Talia is glad she doesn't dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

Talia didn't sleep and, therefore, she didn't dream. Danielle seemed saddened by the revelation, but Talia was glad for it. There was no romance in becoming a slave to her own subconscious. Fabrications of false scenarios tied up with reiterations of things that actually happened... she had no need for that. She preferred to use her time for training. Practicing her sword moves was a better use of her time than lying supine for eight hours with her eyes closed.

And there were things she didn't want to focus on, things she was sure her mind would put to the forefront as soon as she let down her guard. Things like Snow, dripping wet with her blouse hanging open to reveal her curves. Thinks like how it felt, after she'd used Trittibar's concoction, to shrink to the side of an insect and then crawl across Snow's breast. She was sure if she allowed her focus to waver even an inch she would be forced to confront the way the skin had felt. The warmth of it, despite the spell, the way it had given under her tiny hands.

 _Snow has my handprints on her chest._ The thought sent a searing pain through her breast, and she distracted herself by practicing a moulinet. A flick and a feint followed, her bare feet shushing across the stone floor. She was sweating under her blouse despite the cool night air coming in through the window. A Passe Arriere and then a recovery, the sword singing through the air as she imagined an assailant in front of her.

Or perhaps Snow. She would be wearing the plain clothes she had often worn for their sparring matches, her face splotchy from exertion and the skin of her chest shining with dots of sweat. Talia was ashamed by how transfixed she had been by those glistening curves. She furrowed her brow and focused on her stance, her posture, the movement of her wrist that might one day save her life. Her muscles were burning, so she decided to take a rest. It was still hours before dawn, before she could reasonably expect any company. She walked to the fireplace and put her sword aside. She placed her hand against the mantle, using it to pillow her forehead as she relaxed.

She didn't sleep; she rested. It was completely different, and if anyone should know the intricacies of sleep, it was Princess Talia Malak-el-Dahshat. The Sleeping Beauty. She smirked humorlessly at how many people had mocked that name when they found out the stories were about her. "But you're awake, and... well..."

Snow was the real Sleeping Beauty. Talia had watched her enough times to know that there could be no debate about that. She moved her hand to the tie of her trousers, loosening it just enough that she could slip her hand between the material and her flesh. She closed her eyes and let her shoulders relax as she thought about kissing Snow. The difference in size at the time had made it easy for her to justify. She thought that would also make it easy to forget, to ignore. She hadn't really kissed Snow, she had just pressed her lips to the corner of Snow's mouth.

It had been close enough for the spell and apparently it had also been close enough for her mind.

Then there was the fact Danielle had witnessed it. Having someone else know how she felt, to know for a fact how deeply her feelings ran, made it more real. Made it harder to ignore. She wondered if Snow ever saw her in one of those damned mirrors. The thought made her hand move faster between her legs. She raised her head and pressed her lips to the bend in her arm, imagining it was the corner of Snow's mouth. She opened her eyes and spotted a mirror hanging over the fireplace that she hadn't noticed before.

What if Snow, when she couldn't sleep, used the mirror to spy on Talia's nightly sparring. She remembered a night before Danielle came to the palace. She and Snow had been on an overnight trip to deal with a girl with long blonde imprisoned in a tower. On the way back they stopped for the night and Snow admitted that some nights she sat up and tried to force back sleep to see what it was like for Talia. "It must be very difficult."

There was no pity in Snow's voice. That would have made Talia close down completely. Instead there was a kind of awe mixed with sorrow. That was what made Talia take Snow's hand and kiss her knuckles. It was that moment she thought of while forging the snowflake-shaped throwing stars that Snow now carried with her everywhere.

She wondered what it would be like to cup Snow's face, to kiss those lips when they could respond to her touch. When they were the same damned size. She thought about parting them with her tongue, and the sound Snow would make as she was pressed against the side of her bookshelves.

Talia bit her bottom lip as she climaxed, then bit her arm. She wiped her arm across her forehead and backed up, slowly taking her hand from her pants and wiping the fingers on her trousers as she stared at the mirror. Was Snow watching? Did she know what Talia had just done? She wrapped her hand around the grip of her sword and brought it back up. "If you are watching," she said, "I hope you're taking notes."

Another twist of her wrist and the sword swung through the air. She saw herself reflected in the mirror and wondered if that reflection was being seen by other eyes. Her lips curled into a smile.

She certainly hoped so.


End file.
